Geoff The King of Karaoke!
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: After meeting 6-time Karaoke champion of the world Ryan Youngblood Geoff couldn't stand that he was hitting on his girlfriend Bridgette what will happen? Find out as you read and review. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"**Geoff****, ****The King of The Karaoke!" **

**Disclaimer: This takes place four years after TDAS in the city of Vancouver, British Columbia Canada.**

**Rated T for some language and a whole lot of loving…(Mainly from Geoff and Bridgette)**

"Oh my god, what a day." Geoff said as he was home after a rough day at work as a party planner and he came home to a very loving girlfriend by the name of Bridgette Thornton and she is a professional surfer who just won her fifth World Championship a few months ago…anyway it was the offseason and Geoff decided go sit on the chair with his girlfriend.

"So how was work Geoff?" Bridgette asked him.

"Pretty good but tiring I mean I planned 4 Birthday Parties and 2 Graduation Parties today that's difficult to do in one day Bridgey Bear believe me." Geoff said as he spoke to Bridgette about his day.

"How was yours babe I thought about you all day." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Well it was pretty good I mean all I did was do was an interview for a surfing website and it took about 2 Hours to wrap up, other then that I exercised outside in the basement gym and other then that it was a pretty good day." Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"That's good to know…anyway wanna watch some TV?" Geoff asked her.

"Why not let's check out some news report to see what's happening in the local area." Bridgette said to Geoff as she turned on the TV and then they saw a commercial for this new karaoke bar/restaurant named "Karaoke World"

"Geoffy…we haven't gotten out anywhere in a while and let's check this place out." Bridgette said to him.

"Okay then." Geoff said as they got out of the house, left for "Karaoke World", and arrived after a 12-minute drive meaning that they live close to the place.

"Well it's pretty big and nice wanna order here?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Yes it is pretty big and yes I would like order." Bridgette said as a male waiter arrived to their table.

"Welcome to "Karaoke World" may I take your order?" The male waiter asked them.

"Um, yes I would like a Vegetable Soup with water." Bridgette said to the waiter.

"And you sir what would you like?" The waiter asked.

"I would like…a Summer Salad please?" Geoff said to the waiter.

"Yes sir Vegetable Soup for the lady and Summer Salad for the gentleman it will be a while so enjoy the karaoke performers while your food is being cooked please." The waiter said to Geoff as he left the table to go the kitchen.

"Well this is going to be a while so let's watch some people sing shall we?" Bridgette said asking Geoff.

"We shall babe." Geoff said as they looked over the stage and the first performer was an 18-Year old girl.

(30 Minutes Later.)

"Your food is ready sir and ma'am." The waiter said as he brought them their food and they started eating their food.

"Bridgette this Summer Salad is good babe." Geoff said as he stopped eating for a second.

"See I knew you would like it." Bridgette said as a limousine appeared at the Karaoke Bar and it was a tall young man from Canada that pulled out of the limo who could he be? As walked to the karaoke bar Bridgette couldn't believe it but she was a bit confused until she looked a bit closer. He had a black leather jacket that said "Best in the World at what I do." on the back, trousers that were made of denim and black and a sledgehammer design to it black leather shoes with a awesome shine to it. Blonde hair mixed with the teal dye. He was pretty much like Geoff but with bad hair colors and a bad attitude that my high school baseball coach would not like very much.

"Ahh, Oh my god…it's him!" Bridgette said as she looked at the punk-rock musician.

"Who?" Geoff asked her.

"The 6-Time World Champion Karaoke Singer, Ryan Youngblood!" Bridgette answered Geoff.

"How come I never heard of him?" Geoff said in a quiet jealous like tone.

"What! You have never heard of Ryan Youngblood? He is one of the greatest Karaoke stars on the face of the earth in this lifetime I have a legit guilty pleasure for him…" Bridgette said to him as Ryan entered the bar and eyed Bridgette, and walked to her.

"Hello miss…" Ryan spoke with that sound and tone that sounded exactly like her boyfriend; yeah he was Canadian all right.

"Oh…hi Ryan…I am a huge fan of you…" Bridgette spoke to him as she was lusting for him in secrecy. Geoff felt damn jealous.

"Oh, thanks I appreciate all of my fans especially you very much…I'm only here because I'm taking a break from karaoke singing professionally ma'am." Ryan said as he shook her hand somehow Geoff did not buy it any bit.

"Now…rumor is that you are the best surfer in the world is that true?" Ryan asked her.

"She has told me that and I have told her that." Geoff said in his mind as he cringed at someone so beautiful like Bridgette would like to get her hands get dirty like a guy like Ryan.

"Of course my boyfriend has told me that." Bridgette said to Ryan.

"Where is he?" Ryan asked her.

"He's next to me Geoff this is Ryan Youngblood the guy I mentioned before he arrived." Bridgette said as Geoff got up and he and Ryan were face to face.

"Hey there, my name is Geoff Blanton…so I guess your Ryan Youngblood." Geoff said to Ryan.

"Yes sir my name is Ryan Blanton Youngblood the 6-Time World Karaoke Champion from the eastern side of Canada…so basically I'm from Toronto, Ontario Canada buddy the home of the Toronto Maple Leafs." Ryan said as he was acting arrogant because he was from Toronto…big deal Ryan.

"Whoop De Freaking Do, Ryan look I saw you making moves on Bridgette and that's not okay dude." Geoff said as he was pissed at his look alike.

"So what I'm 6-Time world karaoke champion Ryan Youngblood I can do whatever I want God Dammit!" Ryan said arrogantly to Geoff.

"You can't curse in a public place man…you'll get sited for obscene gestures man." Geoff said, as Ryan was now furious at Geoff for pointing out the fact that he cannot be cursing like that.

"Fine…anyway I wish I could stick around but there is a big karaoke competition going on down at the auditorium next week and everyone is going to be there." Ryan said to both Geoff and Bridgette.

"Wish me the best in the world at what I do…good luck." Ryan said as he quoted a certain Canadian part time wrestler/musician as Geoff was trying to tell her something but Ryan cut him off.

"Oh, and Geoff…your girlfriend will be mine someday." Ryan said as he pushed him to the floor.

"Geoff!" Bridgette screamed as she comforted him.

Ryan then walked out with a slick smile from his evil face. As he did, he muttered something to himself and himself only.

"Enjoy it while it last you stupid son of a bitch. Because when we do meet, she will be mine like my six world karaoke championships."

"Are you okay Geoffy?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yeah I'm fine…but I can't believe that guy." Geoff said to her.

"I know if you want me to stop that's fine." Bridgette said to him.

"No…that's alright I want to know more about this guy like how old he is and when is his birthday."

"He's 24 years old and he was born 3-3-1991." Bridgette said to Geoff who's eyes popped up wide open.

"What's wrong Geoff?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"That's my age and that's my birthday and my birth year…where was he born?" Geoff asked her.

"I don't know anymore then I can tell you." Bridgette said to Geoff who wanted to know more about him.

"Alrighty well he did say there was a huge karaoke contest tonight at the city auditorium…over the next few hours I'm going to look up this contest and find out what the prize is for the winner and the runner ups anyway I gotta do that." Geoff said as he grabbed his computer to do that.

**Well Geoff has to look up the info of the karaoke competition and that is the only thing he could do.**

**Notice: Ryan Youngblood is an original character and the main antagonist in this fanfic but there is really similar about him and Geoff I just can't put my finger on it and I thought he be an arrogant ungrateful successful musician. You can except humor, romance, drama, and friendship…oh one more thing Read and Review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Geoff The King of Karaoke!" **

**Rated T for language and more.**

**Disclaimer: Ryan will try to apologize at Geoff's place but things will get spicy.**

Just a day after their confrontation at "Karaoke World" and Geoff was having his weekend off and he and Bridgette are at the pool relaxing having drinks.

"Bridgette babe can I ask you something?" Geoff asked her.

"What's that Geoffy?" Bridgette asked her as she swan to him.

"Are you in love with him?" Geoff asked her.

"What no…last night I was just surprised to see him that's all sweetie…" Bridgette said to him answering his question.

"Well are you sure because it looked like you were lusting at him last night." Geoff said to her.

"Geoff look, he's cute but…he's not as cute as you…I care about you more then I care about that guy okay…the only thing I like about him is that he's a good singer." Bridgette said to him.

"Okay…that's wonderful babe…and I'm sorry for feeling jealous last night." Geoff said apologizing to her.

"That's okay you were looking out for me and I love you." Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"And I love you too." Geoff said as he kissed her back.

"Well…well…well." A certain blonde rock musician said as Ryan Youngblood arrived to Geoff and Bridgette kissing again.

"Geoff and Bridgette sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…first comes love…" Ryan continued to say as Bridgette cut him off.

"Hello Ryan, what do you want?" Bridgette asked him.

"I just came here to apologize to Geoff and offer him an invitation to join us for the Karaoke Competition contest next week at the Auditorium." Ryan said to Bridgette said he took his attention to Geoff.

"Hello Geoffrey…I would like to apologize for everything last night…I was a bit cranky because I didn't get enough sleep and I am offering you a friendly invitation to the competition I mentioned." Ryan said as Geoff started at him blankly.

"Well…I do accept the apology but…the karaoke competition at the auditorium?" Geoff asked him.

"Yes…I would like to have you in it." Ryan said to Geoff.

"Ohhh…that one anyway I would but I have to decline your invitation sorry dude I'm not that good." Geoff said to him.

"You are good I saw you on Total Drama World Tour and bro…you are awesome…so I am willing to face you and I will not take no for an answer." Ryan said to Geoff.

"Even though I appreciate the compliment I have to decline…I'm sorry." Geoff said to him.

"Alrighty then but…you are just a loser." Ryan said to Geoff as he was leaving but Geoff was mad.

"What did you say to me?" Geoff asked him, as he was mad.

"You are a loser…because you are afraid that I'll beat you if you accept." Ryan said as he was leaving as Geoff followed him and grabbed his shirt.

"Let me tell you something Ryan Youngblood…I don't care if you are the 6-Time, 8-Time, 9-Time Karaoke Champion of the world…okay the only reason why that I declined is because you know that I'm going to kick your ass in that contest." Geoff said as he was furious now.

"Well…your deadbeat mother does not like you and your girlfriend but she'll love me after what she does me in bed." Ryan said as Geoff was about to explode.

"You did not say that about my mother…" Geoff said as he was about explode but he was breathing in and out.

"I did." Ryan said as Geoff was about to go boom.

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff screamed as he tackled Ryan and punched him in the face, while Ryan started to trade punches it was a brawl.

"Guys…stop please!" Bridgette screamed as Ryan punched him in the face giving him black eyes.

"No!" Ryan yelled as Geoff blocked his punches and Geoff fought back and fought as Geoff threw him back into the pool with Ryan's phone in his pocket and picked him up and dried him up as he was trying to speak but threw him back into the room where the paint was and the paint poured in his blonde hair thus ruining his hair, Geoff won the fight.

"Well babe…I'm sorry for brawling with him but he started it." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I don't give a damn who started it…it's not nice to fight people you know that." Bridgette said as she was angry at him.

"Yeah you're right…I'll go pack." Geoff said as he was sad.

"No…babe…I;m just disappointed in you that's all I still love you forever anyway just don't to it again okay?" Bridgette asked him.

"Alright sweetie." Geoff said as they kissed.

"GEOFF BLANTON!" Ryan yelled out as he was pissed off as Geoff and Bridgette were frightened as Geoff walked towards him.

"This is your entire fault! My phone wet! My hair wet and with black paint! I am wet! And covered with black paint!" Ryan said, as he was livid.

"I was going to apologize to you…I did do that…but now it's personal…I will get you...ND YOUR LITTLE SURFER GIRL NAMED BRIDGETTE TOO!" Ryan said as he got up and left with his entourage taking him home.

(Later That evening.)

"Bridgey Bear…I am going to sign up for that competition." Geoff said to her as he called Ryan.

"Hello Ryan Youngblood Incorporated Speaking can I help you?" A female secretary asked.

"I hear there is a karaoke competition next week…is it too late to sign up?" Geoff asked the secretary.

"No…sir I'll put Ryan on the phone as he's recovering from his injuries." The secretary said as Ryan was now on the phone.

"What do you want Geoff?" Ryan asked him.

"I want to let you know that I accept the contest for next week…I'll get ready." Geoff said to Ryan.

"Okay…I will see you there and I hope you give them hell see you then." Ryan said as he hung up.

"Geoffy when he left what did he mean by "I'll get you…and your little surfer girl named Bridgette too?"" Bridgette asked him.

"Well he meant that he'll get revenge on me and he'll try to earn his way into dating you." Geoff said to her.

"WHAT? That will never happen in a million years alright and I hope you are okay now let's get to bed." Bridgette said as he and Geoff went to bed already.

**What shall be the contest like and who'll else be in the contest other then Geoff and Ryan and who's judging plus who's the master of ceremonies?**

**Let's find out read and review everyone.**


End file.
